jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jango
Hi Mein Name ist Benjamin. Wilkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! Bild:Jango Westar-34 Blaster.jpg Wer es wagt zu lästern, ungefragt zu verändern oder abguckt griegts mit mir zu tun. Ok abgucken dürft ihr XD. Star Wars und Jedipedia Favorisierte Waffen *Westar-34-Blaster *E-11 Blastergewehr *DC-15s Blasterpistole *Bobas EE-3 hehe die is cool Artikel bei denen ich mithalf *HK-50 *Flash-Training Selbst geschriebene Artikel *10 VSY |- | 65px Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | 75px Dieser User verabscheut Vandalismus. |- | 75px Dieser User bevorzugt dieses Blastergewehr. |- | 75px Dieser User ist ein Fan der Sturmtruppen. |- | 75px ' Jango Fett ist der Lieblingscharackter dieses Users.' |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen Killkennys und der Nummer 344-474-934. |- | 75px Dieser User ist persönlicher Wachschutz von OOM-14 |- | 75px Dank diesem User war es Modgamers möglich seinen Artikel Vilim Disra als 3000sten in Jedipedia hochzuladen. |- | 75px Dieser User würde gerne Fußball in der Arena von Geonosis spielen. |- | 75px Ich will dich für die Imperiale Armee. |} *70 VSY *105 VSY *3957 VSY *3974 VSY *Auserwählter *Adhäsionsmine *Arren Kae *Caroline de Souza Correa *CryoBan-Mine *CT-6734 *Davrel *Darth Vaders Rüstung *DC-15x Scharfschützengewehr *DC-15 *DT-57 Blaster *EE-3 Blastergewehr *Exar Kuns leichter Kampfanzug - 3333 Artikel ;) *Felenarrüstung *Flammenwerfer der 2.994 Artikel am 26 Mär 2007 um 19:09 Uhr *Fusionsschneider *Giftmine *Granate Begriffserklärung *Granatwerfer der 2.995 Artikel am 26 Mär 2007 um 19:56 Uhr *HB-9 Blastergewehr *Hyperraumring *Ionenenergiezelle *Jal Shey Adeptenrobe *Jedi-Konklave *Kältegranate *Klon-Scharfschütze *Kompendium - Begriffserklärung *Kumus *LEGO Begriffserklärung *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel mein erster erstellt als IP 143.93.50.175 *Leichter Kampfanzug *Lenkrakete *Lonna Vash *Ludo Kresshs Kriegsschwert *Mechno-Stuhl *Mineral *Minen *Minen (Waffen) *Plasmafackel *Plasmagranate *Plasmamine Der 2.901 Artikel am 22 Mär 2007 um 22:36 Uhr *Raketenwerfer *Sandfledermaus *Schildgenerator *Schallmine Der 3.100 Artikel am 1 Apr 2007 (Kein Scherz) *Schwere Durastahl-Rüstung *Sith-Akademie *Talia Kira *Sith Trümmerschwert *Talon Begriffserklärung *Westar-33 Blaster *Westar Begriffserklärung *Vibrationszelle *Zez-Kai Ell *Zielfernrohr Kategorien von mir *Bilder von Imperielen Rittern *Raumschiffe der Pursuer-Klasse *Schwerter *Spezielle Rüstungen *Waffenzubehör *Waffen der GAR *Werkzeuge Pläne *Kampfanzug *Echani Kampfanzug *Schwert da kommen noch mehr keine Angst Star Wars Literatur die ich mein Eigen nennen darf * Die tödliche Jagd *Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Star wars Literatur die ich mir noch Kaufen werde Bild:Jango Fett- Open Seasons.jpg Lieblingsartikel *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel (ich weiss ist von mir ;)) *Blaster Lieblingsspezies *Wookiees *Gungans *Ewoks Lieblingscharaktere *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Canderous Ordo *Wilhuff Tarkin unbeliebteste Charaktere *Watto *Darth Sidious *Thrawn Lieblingsschauspieler *Liam Neeson thumb|left|[[Liam Neeson als Rob Roy]] Persöhnliches Meine Videospiele *Republic Commando *Battlefront I , Battlefront II *Knights of the Old Republic II Meine Statistik Ich bin seit dem 27.Feb 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren so viele Artikel hab ich in dieser Zeit schon bearbeitet Jango So viele Artikel hab ich schon geschrieben Jango da hab ich meinen ersten Artikel bearbeitet Jango und hier meinen letzten Jango Lieblingsszenen aus Star Wars *Episode I Qui Gonn und Obi Wan gegen Darth Maul *Episode II Jango gegen Obi Wan *Episode III Darth Sidious gegen Yoda *Episode IV Darth Vader gegen Obi Wan *Episode V Darth Vader gegen Luke *Episode VI Raumchlacht bei Endor Bruder Das ist mein Bruder Boba F ich bin der Ältere von uns Zwei.Sind zwar nur 15 Minuten aber die waren entscheidend. Mein zweiter Bruder Diablo2 Arbeit Momentan bin ich Azubi/Padawan in der Jedi-Akademie Triers (Auf der FH werd Elektriker) ich habe zwei Meister von denen der eine ein Sith ist da bin ich mir sicher. Ausserdem hab ich noch drei Jedi-Ritter die mir bei meinem Werdegang helfen. Fast wäre es mir passiert das ich durch ein Jedi-Konklave verbannt worden wäre doch ich konnte meine Meister überzeugen und bin so der Verbannung knapp davon gekommen. Musik Ich steh total auf die Rock-Musik aus den 80er,90er und auch ein bisschen auf die von heute. Meine Lieblingsgruppen sind AC/DC , KISS , und Slipknot ( mein Lieblingslied Duallity ) Führerschein Am 2.04.2007 habe ich die Theoretische Prüfung mit 6 Fehlerpunkten bestanden. Für alle die es noch vor sich haben oder gerne nochmal üben möchten hier ein Link Theoretische Prüfung powered by VW Lustiges aus Star Wars *Lustiges aus Episode III *Vermasselte Szenen aus Episode I *Vermasselte Szenen aus Episode IV *Achtet auf die Rechte Sturmtruppe Lustige Videos von Trierern * Rocky Trailer I * Rocky Trailer II * Rocky Trailer III * Interview mim Spriti * Dau bis Trier * Wäsch dich mal * Wäsch dich mal Teil 2 * Pulp Fiction auf Trierisch * Umfrage zur OB-Wahl * Triere Platt in da Werkstatt Danke Assassin für die Links Jedipedia Freunde *Ben Kenobi - Der Ordentliche *OOM-14 - Mein Lieblingsdroide *Anakin - Der mächtigste Jedi aller Zeiten *Der Heilige Klingone - Mehr Brauch ich dazu nicht zusagen *Heiliger Klingone - Der Name sagt alles *E.B - Ein ausergewöhnlicher Mandalorianer * Bly - Der herausragende Klonkommandant *General Grievous - Der beste Droidengeneral *Assassin - mein trierer Bruder ;) *Yoda41 - der schockt vor Fleißigkeit *Kyle22 - der nicht aus der Ruhezubringende